Caged
by kt2785
Summary: What did we miss? This is an extended moment...the Skate moment we missed during 'I Do' One shot...please R & R


**A/N: Alright so I know this has been done before, but this is what Sawyer and Kate were thinking and feeling leading up to their 'time together'...It is NOT supposed to be smut at all...just cute and sweet. Also thank you to any of you who R & R'ed my other story 'The Escape'. I hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer-Yup, as always I do not own Sawyer or Kate, or any of the other amazing characters on Lost

Sawyer

When Kate kissed him, it was a relief, and a surprise at the same time. For the longest time all he could imagine was her lips on his. He examined her face. It was covered in dirt, except for two streaks going down her face where she was crying.

"I don't know," she replied for the second time after he asked her what the kiss was for.

At that moment he just wanted her to feel safe. He wasn't sure if kissing her would do it, but feeling the touch of her after being stuck in the cages was a relief...to both of them. He had seen the look in her eyes when Alex had yelled, 'they're gonna kill your boyfriend.' He remembered that Kate had looked directly at him. He was the first person that came to her mind. He kissed her and spun her around, and shoved her against the cold cage bars. He ran his rough hands down her smooth body. 'This is really happening' he thought. Sawyer never felt so close to any one. Even if it wasn't the most romantic of settings, just being with this beautiful woman, the woman who he loved was enough. It was primal, but something else, something Sawyer couldn't place. There was no way to truly describe it. She unbuttoned his shirt, and he peeled hers off her body. They lay down on the ground. Sawyer kissed her, and they removed the rest of their clothing.

"Are you sure?" Sawyer asked. It's not that he didn't want this. He did, more than anything at this moment, but he had to make sure it's what Kate wanted too.

She nodded "Yes Sawyer, I want you." He kissed her again. They had both been wanting this for so long, that as it was happening, they were both completely immersed in each other.

Kate

She couldn't give him a straight answer. He had asked her something so simple. 'What was that for?'...she knew exactly what it was for. It was for loving her and protecting her. She heard her self say "I don't know" for the second time. She didn't know why she didn't finish her sentence, _I don't know...why I waited so long_. She looked up at him and all she wanted to do was be in his arms at that moment. It was like he had read her mind because he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. As she was unbuttoning his shirt, she wondered to her self why she didn't just rip it off, it was already torn in several places, but since the anticipation was half the excitement. He took her arms and lifted them over her head. Their eyes were locked as he ran his hands down her arms and body. When he peeled her shirt off her, and they crashed back in to each other. She was so lost in him that her surroundings seemed to disappear. Sawyer lifted her only slightly off the ground and then laid her down on the ground.

"Are you sure?" he said to her. She didn't even have to think before nodding and telling him she wanted him. She hoped that he knew how much she wanted this. It wasn't just about the sex either; she truly wanted him and needed him.

* * *

Kate lay on his chest trying to remember the last time she felt safe on the island before this moment. It had been a long while. She heard Sawyer's voice, "Lemme ask you something, Freckles. When Blockhead was beating on me, and you said "I love you." That was just... to get him to stop, right." 

When Kate didn't answer or move at first Sawyer didn't know what to do. 'Great,' he thought, 'how could she love me anyway?' But Kate did move then, she rose up from her position and looked at him, then she kissed his lips. Not in the lustful, animal way she had earlier, but sweet, and heart felt. Then she lay back down and snuggled in to him. He tightened his arm around her and replied "I love you, too." They only lay there for a few moments more, when Kate decided that considering they were in an outdoor cage, and any one of the Others could show up, she should put her clothes back on. When she was done she started back to her cage. Sawyer grabbed her arm and smiled. "Stay for just a few more minutes?" he said. She smirked at his puppy eyes, and let him guide her back down. She lay down next to him and closed her eyes. She could feel his arm tighten around her shoulder. They both slept, having no idea that they would wake up soon, to the rain and Pickett's rage.


End file.
